


Checkmate

by Lazulia



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: From the author formerly known as Delphicoracle-Cat, Improper use of a chessboard, M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulia/pseuds/Lazulia
Summary: A quiet night in with a game of chess turns into something much more interesting when Mistoffelees decides to put Munkustrap's king in check, if you know what I mean.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Archive fic, circa 2015. This is NOT how you play chess, kittens.

"Muu-unk."

"Ssh. I'm trying to concentrate."

Mistoffelees huffed an impatient sigh and dropped his chin on top of his folded hands. Across from him on the bed, Munkustrap sat cross-legged, staring intently at the chessboard and ignoring his squirming mate. There was a dire situation on the board concerning a Knight and a Bishop and he needed to think.

"There," the tabby said, moving his Knight. "Your move."

"Ugh, Munk," the tux whined. "I don't want to play chess anymore."

"Well, what do you want to play?"

Mistoffelees hoisted himself onto his elbows, grabbed his King piece, and stretched over the chessboard, balancing the piece over Munkustrap's groin.

"Checkmate."

"Hardly," Munkustrap sighed. He shifted his hips slightly and the King fell off his crotch, onto the orange quilt covering the bed. "You agreed that you wanted a quiet night in."

"Did I say quiet? That doesn't sound like me. I want a loud night in."

"Can we at least finish the game?"

"Fine." Mistoffelees casually picked up the King and, without breaking eye contact, dropped it off the edge of the bed. "Oops."

"Yes, 'oops'," Munkustrap said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not fetching that."

"So much for the game, then."

"I—ugh!" Grumbling all the way, the tabby slid off the bed and bent over to look for the dropped piece, presenting a rather fetching view of his rump.

"Tsk! Don't point that thing at me!"

Munkustrap's response was to swing his tail and wiggle his rear… which earned him a sudden swat to the left cheek. He straightened up quickly in response, eyeing a very innocent-looking Mistoffelees. The tux's hind legs kicked at the bed like a kitten.

"Wasn't me," he said. "Some randy tom broke in and molested you. Left just as quickly."

"Really."

"I think he hid under the bed. You should check."

Munkustrap sighed and bent over again, mourning his unfinished game of chess. Mistoffelees was in a mood tonight and nothing was going to snap him out of it.

He supposed he was expecting another swat, but instead he yelped as claws gently-but-firmly raked up the back of his thigh, from knee to buttock. Munkustrap shuddered and groaned, bracing himself on the edge of the bed as heat shot straight to his groin. His one weakness, dammit.

He straightened up in shock, shaky and more than a little, well, aroused. Mistoffelees was kneeling on the bed, playfully snapping his teeth.

"Oh, that's it."

Munkustrap dove for the bed, tackling his cheeky mate and spilling the long-forgotten chessboard to the ground. He caught Mistoffelees' paws in his and managed a few good tickles down the fluffy ribs, leaving the tux shrieking and struggling in his grasp. Munkustrap soon resorted to straddling his smaller mate as he struggled, trying to hold him still long enough to finally do something interesting. And maybe get revenge for that cowardly use of his erogenous zone.

"Stop it! Ow!"

Munkustrap paused, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Ow?"

"You're stabbing me in the hip with your massive… interest."

The tabby snorted, buried his face in Mistoffelees' neck, and couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his throat. Mistoffelees' chest began to quake in laughter too, though it was quickly stifled as Munkustrap pulled his nose from his mate's neck and kissed him deeply.

Mistoffelees huffed into the kiss, still breathless from their wrestling. His claws tangled in Munkustrap's headfur, pulling him closer, pushing his hips up to grind his hot, hard erection into the tabby's belly with frantic little thrusts. He certainly was eager tonight. Reaching down, he wrapped his paw around Mistoffelees' cock, rubbing it gently and earning a groan and a hard hip thrust.

"Ow," Munkustrap deadpanned.

The tux snorted and giggled, still breathless. "Shut it!"

He wiggled out of Munkustrap's grasp, and for a moment the tabby wondered if he was going to try tickling back or wrestling, but instead he motioned for his mate to lie down on the bed. Munkustrap stretched himself out, purring appreciatively as Mistoffelees swung a leg over to straddle him, pressing kisses to his chest and stomach that were surprisingly sweet and tender, given his earlier cheekiness.

Kisses to his belly turned into kisses to his hip, then his inner thighs, and soon Munkustrap was panting as the tux licked up the striped fur of his leg and sucked in his straining erection with vigor.

A pleasant shiver made Munkustrap's fur bristled from head to toe. The purring turned into a deep rumbling as Mistoffelees lightly scratched his hips, the tux pleased as pie that they were finally playing the game he chose.

And at least the tabby was a fair player. "Come on…" Munkustrap said between soft pants, tapping Mistoffelees' head to get his attention and beckoning towards his own head. "I want to taste you too."

Still preoccupied with sucking, Mistoffelees blinked at him before understanding. He hoisted himself up onto his knees and turned around on the bed, careful not to let the tabby's member out of his mouth, and straddled his mate's head. His tail whipped and brushed Munkustrap's head in his excitement.

The purring came back as Munkustrap wrapped his paws around Mistoffelees' hips and pulled his bobbing erection closer to his mouth.

"Not in my eye this time."

The tux's grumpy response was a hard slap to the side of Munkustrap's buttock, while his mouth was otherwise preoccupied. Munkustrap chuckled at the impact and ran his tongue around Mistoffelees' erection before drawing it in.

The tux was relentless tonight—sucking hard even as he moved his hips in fast, urgent circles. He thrust down and down into Munkustrap's mouth and the tabby braced himself, knowing that the moment the slim black hips started shaking like that, it wouldn't take long before—there.

Mistoffelees let slip Munkustrap's member from his mouth, aiming an ear-splitting, keening moan at the tabby's hip as he shook and came into the welcoming mouth.

Munkustrap swallowed and moved his face in time to avoid being smothered by his mate's slackening pelvis. "You're incredibly loud, you know that?"

"You can be loud too!" Mistoffelees protested weakly. He shifted his legs a bit to avoid squashing Munkustrap's face and sucked in the tip of his damp erection, ghosting his paws along the tabby's hips.

"I'm only loud when you—no, don't, don't!"

But really, it was like dangling a plate of roast quail in front of Bustopher Jones and saying 'If you would be so kind as to not devour this, it would be appreciated'.

Mistoffelees' paws immediately went around Munkustrap's thighs, stroking and scratching the sensitive skin and fur between the backs of his knees to his buttocks until the tabby's stuttered groan turned into a deep-chested yell. Munkustrap barely had the presence of mind to stuff a paw in his mouth to stifle the sound as he released into Mistoffelees' mouth. His one weakness, and only Mistoffelees knew about it.

The bed shifted and Munkustrap panted helplessly as he came down from his orgasm, one paw thrown across his eyes. He only moved it when he felt the weight of Mistoffelees pillowing his head on the tabby's chest, and something tickling his ribs.

He was met with a sweetly-innocent grin, and the Knight piece Mistoffelees had picked up and was marching across his chest. "Would you like to finish the chess game now?" the tux asked.

The Knight went flying as Munkustrap tackled his mate again. Mistoffelees was right; a loud night in was a much better idea.


End file.
